¡Chitose-senpai!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ligero, ligerísimo AU en el que se muestra el primer día de clases de Chinatsu quien, en vez de caer accidentalmente en el club de entretenimiento, se decide unir al consejo estudiantil de Nanamori, y allí el "amor de su vida" estará en una chica diferente de Yui. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Oooootro pedido que he de cumplir. Como bien dije en _Las más serias en romance_ , estuve haciendo este otro OS a pedido de un colega al que no le importa que el mundo sea destruido con mis malévolas historias Xd. Ahora sigan y lean a gusto este ligerísimo AU que igual les traerá serias preocupaciones por el futuro de la Tierra

 **¡Chitose-senpai!**

─ Ara, ara, Ayano-chan ¿Aún estás pensando en cómo hablar con Toshino-san?

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Chitose? ─ replica Ayano roja cual tomate ─ Para tu información, ahora que soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en tonterías, y desde luego no tengo tiempo para perderlo únicamente en Toshino Kyouko.

Chitose ríe quedamente ante la falta de sinceridad de su amiga. Finalmente había empezado el segundo año para ambas, lo que significaba que ahora estaba de parte de ellas recibir a las nuevas dos integrantes del consejo estudiantil que vendrían de primer año, y es que la presidenta Matsumoto había quedado para estar todo el día asistiendo a Nishigaki-sensei. Estaba realmente emocionada, después de todo quería aplicar todo lo que había aprendido en el consejo durante el año anterior.

Para ocupar los puestos vacantes en el consejo estudiantil se habían postulado unas cuantas chicas bastante prometedoras, pero desde luego sólo podían quedar dos de ellas por razón de la organización en la secundaria Nanamori, y las que fueron seleccionadas estaban por llegar, cuando entonces llega Kyouko sin tocar la puerta.

─ ¡Yujuu! Acaba de legar Super Sexy Commando Kyouko ─ sin dar tiempo a reacciones se dirige a la nevera del salón y toma el pudín que encuentra allí ─ ¡Qué rico, es pudín! Que aproveche, entonces.

Ayano estaba a punto de reclamar el atrevimiento de Kyouko, cuando se abre nuevamente la puerta del salón, dando paso a una chica de cabello color rosa atado en dos coletas laterales, ojos celestes y rostro redondo. Chitose identifica a la recién llegada como una de las elegidas para formar parte del consejo estudiantil, y le da un saludo amable.

─ Buenos días, mi nombre es Chinatsu Yoshikawa y, según me dijeron, fui elegida para formar parte del consejo estudiantil. Espero ser de utilidad para mantener el orden ─ saluda la recién llegada y remata con una reverencia.

Kyouko, Ayano y Chitose se quedan mirando fijamente a Chinatsu, quien tenía un extraordinario parecido con la brujita Mirakurun, el personaje de anime favorito de la rubia. Dejándose llevar por su impulsividad e instinto, Kyouko no se lo piensa más y se lanza para abrazar a Chinatsu. Ayano logra impedir que el pudín se le cayera al suelo cuando Kyouko lo suelta.

─ ¡SUGOI! ¡Estoy abrazando a Mirakurun! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Chinatsu intentaba en ese momento hacer varias cosas a la vez: zafarse del frenético abrazo de aquella rubia acosadora tan rara, taparse los oídos por lo fuerte que se oían los gritos de Kyouko desde tan cerca, y de alguna manera buscar un refugio. Kyouko seguía vociferando lo emocionada que se sentía al tener a Mirakurun entre sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Ayano, y finalmente Chitose es quien tiene que levantarse para salvar el día.

─ Vamos, tranquila, Toshino-san. Esta chica no es Mirakurun, es sólo la nueva integrante del consejo estudiantil, Yoshikawa-san…

─ Pero se parece tanto a Mirakurun ─ Chinatsu aprovecha la breve distracción de Kyouko para escaparse de su abrazo y buscar refugio detrás de sus otras dos senpais ─. Vamos, aunque sea quisiera que se probara un cosplay de Mirakurun que tengo guardado en el gorakubo, aunque sea un rato.

─ ¡Ni habar, Toshino Kyouko! ─ salta Ayano algo alterada ─ Mejor sal de aquí ahora mismo, que estamos muy ocupadas como para perder el tiempo. Y el pudín es mío, por lo que no se toca.

─ ¿O sea que no le puedo dar una probadita?

Ayano se sonroja mucho al ver cómo Kyouko le ponía ojos de cachorrito, algo que la enternecía muchísimo, pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo, así que se da media vuelta y hace algo de distancia antes de responder.

─ B-bueno, tal vez no has comido bien antes de venir, a-así que no tengo entonces otra opción que cederte mi pudín ─ Kyouko empieza a brincar de alegría, agarra el pudín de la mesa y se va corriendo ─ ¡Pero no te acostumbres demasi…! ─ Ayano se da cuenta de que Kyouko se fue sin escucharla, y simplemente le salía una gota en la cabeza.

Por su parte, Chitose ríe con simpatía ante el desenlace de lo ocurrido, aprovecha para quitarse un momento los lentes, con su justa cuota de fantasías y sangrado nasal, y después de poner todo en orden presta atención a Chinatsu.

─ Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Oh, es verdad! Pues bienvenida al consejo estudiantil, Yoshikawa-san. Es un gusto tenerte aquí de ahora en adelante.

Chinatsu apenas oía lo que le decía Chitose, estaba con sus propias fantasías sobre una chica de lentes con aspecto súper genial, como un príncipe a caballo que había llegado para protegerla de las fieras garras de un oni rubio con lazo rojo. La flecha de cupido había atravesado el corazón de Chinatsu en apenas un instante.

─ ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! ─ entra en escena una chica de cabello azul, de pecho voluptuoso para su edad, con la frente perlada en sudor y con una vena bastante notoria ─ Tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes para llegar aquí, pero ya todo pasó ─ da una breve y furiosa mirada al pasillo de afuera, donde estaba otra chica de cabello de color pajizo sacándole la lengua y con cara de querer montar berrinche.

─ Oh, pues bienvenida, eh… ─ Ayano cae en cuenta de que la otra chica nueva no se había presentado.

─ Me llamo Himawari Furutani, lamento no presentarme en un primer momento ─ Himawari hace una leve reverencia, y siente que la otra chica le lanzaba una pequeña pelota de papel en la espalda.

─ Pues bienvenida al consejo estudiantil, Furutani-san ─ recibe también Chitose con una sonrisa afable ─. Esperamos que tu estancia, y la estancia de Yoshikawa-san, no sean demasiado duras, que aquí hay mucha responsabilidad.

Himawari y Chinatsu asienten enérgicamente, pero sobretodo Chinatsu. La chica de lentes se había convertido en toda una aspiración e ídolo para la joven yandere. Corazoncitos salían a borbotones de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Himawari, a quien le sale una gota en la sien.

─ Ahora necesitamos que nos digan las razones que les llevaron a unirse al consejo estudiantil ─ pide Ayano tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar─. Podemos empezar con Furutani-san.

─ De acuerdo ─ Himawari da un paso al frente para terminar su presentación personal ─. Como había dicho anteriormente, me llamo Himawari Furutani, y me uní al consejo estudiantil pues es mi vocación ayudar a los demás, y pienso que desde el consejo estudiantil podría ayudar de una manera bastante importante, siempre y cuando consideren que mi ayuda realmente sea de utilidad.

─ Ciertamente, yo también lo veía de esa manera, Furutani-san ─ congratula Ayano ─. Ahora es el turno de Yoshikawa-san.

─ Oh, sí ─ Chinatsu intenta por un momento poner algo de atención en su presentación en lugar de Chitose ─. Originalmente quería unirme al club del té de la secundaria, tal y como mi onee-chan lo fue en su momento, pero me dijeron que ese club estaba extinto, así que tuve que pensar en algún otro lugar donde pudiera tener cabida. Fue entonces que decidí que me haría parte del consejo estudiantil, porque pienso que es algo maravilloso el estar aquí ─ esto último lo dijo con los ojos fijos en Chitose ─. Espero serles de ayuda, y es un gusto estar aquí.

Chitose dedica una sonrisa a Chinatsu, suficiente como para (casi literalmente) derretirla. Himawari se pone de inmediato a trabajar con los papeles que Ayano y Chitose le mostraban para completar y corregir, mientras que la pelirrosa lo tendría un poco más difícil por estar más pendiente de Chitose que de su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Al final de las clases**

Ya las cuatro chicas estaban recogiendo sus cosas y habían regresado al consejo para poner todo en su respectivo lugar. Tanto Himawari como Chinatsu habían tenido un buen día en clases, no había mucho para destacar. Justo cuando parecía que sólo quedaba irse, Ayano deja su maletín en la mesa y abre la puerta del salón.

─ ¿A dónde se dirige, Sugiura-senpai? ─ pregunta Himawari.

─ Ehh… Sólo voy a salir un momento, nada más ─ responde vacilante y con un ligero rubor.

─ Ara, ara. No me digas que irás a ver a Toshino-san, Ayano-chan ─ inquiere Chitose con una sonrisa pícara.

Ayano se sonroja fuertemente pero no dice nada, sólo se retira para dirigirse al club de entretenimiento, y Chitose va tras ella.

─ ¡Espéreme, Chitose-senpai! ─ sí, también Chinatsu toma rumbo hacia aquel lugar.

Himawari por su parte quería buscar a Sakurako. No se habían visto desde que Himawari salió de clases. Había oído, en una conversación con una compañera nueva llamada Akari, que Sakurako se había unido a un tal club de entretenimiento, cosa curiosa por no encontrarse tal club registrado en ningún listado de los que había revisado a lo largo del día. Posiblemente daría con una pista si seguía a su nueva amiga y las senpais.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko! ─ anuncia Ayano su llegada a la casita apartada del edificio de la escuela.

En la sala se encontraban cuatro chicas, dos de segundo y dos de primero, y una chica de cabello rojo estaba en una pose de querer decir algo importante, pero enseguida se sienta algo desanimada, siendo consolada por Sakurako y la última chica que aún no había sido identificada. Pero de todas las personas que habían allí, Chinatsu se pone completamente azul al ver a aquella molesta rubia que la confundió con Mirakurun apenas horas atrás, y al parecer esa rubia la vio también.

─ Hola, Ayano… ¡Sugoi, has traído también a Mirakurun!

─ ¡Yo no soy Mirakurun, me llamo Chinatsu!

Akari y Sakurako saludan con gesto a Chinatsu, pero esta sólo se dedica a mirar con rabia a Kyouko, siempre sujeta al uniforme de Chitose, por si acaso. Himawari también llega, sólo para intercambiar miradas retadoras con Sakurako.

Kyouko se levanta para abrazar a Chinatsu, pero esta permanece firme tras la espalda de Chitose para que la protegiera, cosa que funcionó al no encontrar Kyouko una manera de alcanzarla, pues Chitose aún estaba flanqueando la puerta.

─ Tranquila, Toshino-san. Sólo venimos a pasar un rato, nada más.

─ ¡Aléjese de mí! ─ exige Chinatsu sin abandonar a su protectora.

─ Boo. No sé por qué no quieres darme un abracito, Chinatsu-chan ─ finalmente la rubia daba muestras de aprenderse el nombre de la yandere.

─ ¡Mírame un momento, Toshino Kyouko! ─ replica Ayano al ver que estaba echada a un lado (igual que Akari) ─ Una vez más te lo repito, y te aseguro que esta vez será la última: desaloja ahora mismo la casa del club de té, que este no es lugar para que te pongas a improvisar clubes raros.

Chinatsu estaba completamente boquiabierta al darse cuenta de la razón actual por la que no podía reinaugurarse el club del té que al principio aspiraba pertenecer. Fue una suerte para ella caer en el consejo estudiantil, al lado de su "Chitose-senpai", y a su vez lejos de esa fastidiosa de Kyouko, pues de haber continuado con su búsqueda del club del té… no quería ni pensarlo.

─ No te preocupes, Yoshikawa-san. Toshino-san no va a hacerte nada. No es peligrosa en realidad ─ anima Chitose volteando a ver a su kohai, pues esta le empezaba a arrugar el uniforme.

Chinatsu asiente con estrellas en los ojos. Para ella era como un sueño que Chitose le dirigiera la palabra directamente, y más cuando lo hace con la intención de reconfortarla y demostrarle que no había nada que temer. Era extraordinariamente amable y confiable, hermosa, comprensiva y alegre, todo lo virtuoso que podría tener una chica lo tenía Chitose. No cabía duda de que ella era la persona de su vida.

─ ¡Sí, Chitose-senpai!

Ayano y Kyouko al parecer estaban discutiendo y retándose para definir el futuro de aquel extraño club sin registro. Yui, Akari, Sakurako y Himawari se quedan a un lado viendo lo que acontecía. Y Chitose y Chinatsu estaban juntas en la entrada, y desde luego la pelirrosa disfrutaba de la compañía de su senpai. Al menos así el primer día en la secundaria Nanamori había pasado de una manera bastante más llevadera, aunque algo le decía a Chinatsu que aquello era apenas el principio de su aventura por recuperar el club del té…. Suponiendo que lo llegue a recuperar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Justo como puse en el summary, esta pequeña historia sólo abarcaría el primer día de las chicas, así que hasta aquí lo dejo XD. Un saludo a toda la banda de Yuru yuri fans, que no me paso por ahí desde hace un rato, y nuevamente ¡que viva Yoya-chan!

Hasta otra


End file.
